Letters to Moirae
by Japyra
Summary: All things that burn bright must fade quickly. A story of the Fourth and his team, the makings of legends...and tragedies. Because the world can never keep something too good, so instead brakes it in hopes of grasping the shards a little longer.
1. Prologe: A Letter For My Son

Letters to Moirae

A Yondaime Tale

by midnightdragoness

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly.**

* * *

_"The world turns on its axis, and our fates weave just as crookedly. I look at what we have become now, and wonder where this all began."  
_

* * *

Fire. 

For all the light it gives, it would destroy too. The price of its brightness is the wood which it devours.

Screams eclipsed the unnatural rays of the crimson night. The smoldering glow of flame ate away at Konoha, thrashing and consuming with hunger. The air was charged and chaos excreted from the pores of every person. The smell or burnt corpses coughed up.

The door opened and blue eyes darted to the man standing in the frame of woodwork; a chuunin, young and with a long scar across his cheek.

"Lord Hokage?" There was fear and trust in his brown eyes.

He nodded, speaking in the quiet, calm voice he was renowned for. "I will be there in a moment."

Without hesitation, the ninja nodded. As a far-off crash sounded, he sprinted off.

Blue eyes turned downward again, to the sprawling parchment holding neat, easy handwriting. He returned to his penmanship.

_—A moment sooner, and I will be gone. Off to end this tragedy which has become my life. My life? No, ours._

_Sakumo. Amaya. I._

_I still love them, you know. Even when you have taken them beyond grasp, I feel for them more than any other person. Masako knew. It is what killed her in the end._

_What killed us, I wonder?_

_I know Sakumo died from the toxicity of her absence. He became White Fang, and then one day... Sakumo woke up, unable to recognize himself. _

_Amaya. I suppose we killed her a little. By loving her, by giving her capacity to hurt._

_And me? I am nothing but a man with a son, going to kill the shell of the woman he loves._

_My son. That is why I write to you now._

_It is strange, sending this letter now when all our dreams our beyond reach. In truth, I never believed in such a thing as fate. That was Amaya, her gods and her demons. But after all that has happened, I cannot help but think that perhaps there is someone out there. Someone who hates us, someone who exstinguished us. She called you the Moirae, the three sisters of fate. I know now that you have ended this story. There is nothing left to salvage. So I will not ask. I plead now only for my son,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_You hated us, so pity him in penance. Do not let his name decide his fate. Do not let this story circle over upon him.  
_

_Give him no Amaya to protect, or Sakumo to admire. Keep lovers and brothers such as mine from him. Because I ended in tragedy, protect him._

_Three Sisters, listen to me who you have scorned._

_And please, let him not be a ninja. It is a scarred existence, a half-life._

_I go now to end what you have created. It must stop, I beg with nothing left._

_This is my last and only Letter to Moirae. My only call to the fates._

_Sakumo, Amaya; Forgive me. I love you both._

_But this dies with us._

A shaking hand released the pen, and he gathered up the parchment into a tiny roll. Stringing it, he tucked it carefully on the stomach of his sleeping infant. Those blue eyes so like his do not open. A thankful smile lines the father's lips.

"It's time, Naruto."

* * *

The air was acrid with sulfur. It's roar was resounding among the screams, a tremulous sound of blood-lust. 

Bright scarlet tails lashed around the village, defiant to the work of resistant ninja.

The Kyuubi had come.

The chuunin from before spotted his emergence, babe in hand, and managed to tread over.

"Lord Hokage," He greeted with a questioning look at the child.

"Send the message," The Yondaime commanded softly. "that all forces are to retreat into a wide circle. Get out the beast's range and tend to the damage on the village."

He blinked in surprise. "M-My Lord are you—"

A sad smile was sent to him. "Please trust me this last time."

Swallowing his protest, the chuunin bowed. "As you wish."

The deep, compassionate eyes of cornflower followed his trek to Sarutobi; who frowned but signaled for the forces to retreat. They were so loyal, these ninja. His heart swelled with pride and felt like shattering; for it had grown smaller in the years. He turned to the boy in his arms. Long, golden hair touched his cheek.

"For them, I hope you understand one day."

Asleep, the child gurgled a little as if in agreement.

He bit his lip and focused on the fiery incarnation ravaging his home; stepping surely towards it.

The Kyuubi caught sight of him, and scorching eyes of sienna snarled at him. He looked, resigned, for a flutter of silver in those orbs. They were all animal, all fire and rage.

"It's okay now," He whispered in the face of death. "I am finally here."

The demon only snapped in response, forcing the man to jump in avoidance. With care, he sat his son on the ground. He was stirring, waking from the noise. The hourglass was emptying.

Capable, warm hands moved in complex seals. Toad-Monkey-Vulture

_I do this for you:_

Fingers slid across one another in rhythm, betraying their owner. Dragon-Wolf-Snake

_Sakumo Hatake, you cheated; didn't you?_

Nine-tails flashed past him, and he was thankful for the gennin days of learning how to keep up a barrier with minimum chakra by drawing from the earth's natural resources. Raven-Fox-Slug

_Amaya Necro, forgive me for making you wait._

Sparks created from the attack on the dirt-barrier swirled around. Kyuubi hissed in rage, baring its teeth. Dolphin-Tiger-Rabbit

_For Konoha, and for you ,my son..._

The final seal burnt his hands, as if they rebelled from what he was about to do. His fingers glowed with the power of the seal, blue chakra forming. However, it was quickly stained red.

There were voices, calling and far-off; as he dropped the barrier and used the jutsu which he was so named for.

Yellow Flash.

Despite his speed, it seemed time had stopped so that everyone could watch with clarity. He was beside the head of the beast, hovering in the air for a pause. Blond hair swirled in the heat and determination etched on his well-carved face. Bleeding palms touched the forehead, the third eye, of the fire creature.

And then, as if to compensate, time sped up.

Kyuubi yelped to the skies as the red chakra ran like venom through its system, dousing the flames and searching for the core. The Yondaime took both bleeding hands and circled the disintegrating creature, as if lovers embracing. The fire was smaller, fading. He pushed the writing mass of red flame into the tiny body of the infant. By the time his bloody fingers were caressing the child's skin; black swirls had appeared and he was crying.

His son must be crying, the Fourth knew. But for some reason, he couldn't hear. All sound had ended, and his sight caved next. He was falling—splashing into a gray river and swiftly running towards the tall spires of colorless gates.

_I love you... Naruto._

* * *

And on the other side of the gate, in the world of light and color; a cardinal-haired woman pushed herself up from the ground. Silver eyes scorched with agony 

"Damn you, Arashi." She breathed, before she too fell. But instead of familiar waters, the air caught her and pulled her out of reach.

Few noticed her leave, as fewer saw her appearance.

And now all that was left, of the greatest team Konoha had ever known; was a blond-haired baby, crying under the pain of his burning skin.

* * *

The chapters get a lot longer after this. This is actually the ending scene, so the story is explaining how it got to this point. Hope you all liked it! 

_Chapter 1: A boy with no shadow, a girl with no heart, a boy with no tolerance, and a teacher with no morales. How will Konoha survive this match?_

_**Reviewing makes the world go 'round.**_


	2. Four Threads Entangle

Letters to Moirae

A Yondaime Tale

by midnightdragoness

* * *

Tsuki-Yoma engraved their path through the woods, extending his pale will toward the gateway. He has already seen the fate written for this party. And little pieces of his shallow, pale heart mourn because though he is old he still remembers _sorrow_. That feeling of having your soul wrenched out by the sheer unfairness of it all. His orb watched the small party of two men—one tall and dark, the other short and bumbling—and a child. And it is such small, insignificant things that will start the ripples he sees. Just three rocks that drop in a pool and create the rippling that forms a tidal wave. Especially _her_.

The rain coated her face to mingle in rivulets with the blood rather than wash it from her colorless face.

Lord Daichi found his frown deepening as he perceived the girl, flecks of crimson still contrasting vividly on her fair cheek. His gray eyes narrowed while the shorter figure behind him aroused at the sight.

"M' lord, the child... she just—"

"I know, Goro." The dark man addressed his servant, ignoring the downpour in favor of their smallest companion.

She was twirling in the tears of the sky, and the life of the unfortunate rodent she managed to find was still coating her fingers and splattering up her left side. A sadistic smile rocked itself on her burgundy lips.

"It's unnatural! W-what is she? A youkai of some nature?" The balding manservant stuttered with dilated eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Goro." His white faced master commanded with an unaffected tone and gaze still resting on the child.

The monotone command brought the lesser creature from his fear as he bowed, allowing the water to fall from his soaked pallet. A pen stroke swept across the book of Izanami and then the moment fell, already taken in by Tsuki-Yoma.

"Goro," The lord spoke again in his heightened monotone.

"Yes M' lord?" He replied eagerly.

The taller figure had not yet looked back to him. "Collect a caravan and await me at the gates. I shall be out within the hour."

The servant bowed. "As you wish, M' lord."

His bowed feet slushed in the saturated earth as he made his way toward the wooden gates. When the short form was finally lost in the sheet of downpour, the lone man now turned back to his destination.

"Child, come."

The girl blinked her silver eyes, obedient to his cold tone and was soon at his feet, smiling in cruel satisfaction as they neared the gateway. The silence was thunderous and foreshadowing.

A shadow flickered in the corner of his eyes and a masked person in the stark black and white uniform barred their path.

"State who you are and what business you have with the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The flat tone demanded behind anonymity.

Unwavering, the taller man removed his large traveling clock from his head; revealing the face resemblant of a skeleton with its gaunt pull and bleach of color.

Immediately, the ninja re-sheathed his katana and pulled from a warning stance to an alert one. He bowed.

"Forgive me, Lord Daichi. We were not expecting you here."

The black-haired man waved his hand in a disinterested gesture. "It is pardoned. I request shelter from the rain for me and the child, and a meeting with the Sandaime."

He felt the ANBU's eyes scan over the smaller, smiling girl at his side. The blood had not yet washed completely off her hands.

"Of course, Lord Daichi. Follow me inside." The shinobi agreed after a pause.

* * *

Sarutobi fought the urge to rub his temples. The shinobi that had just visited him bore ill news. 

_Our feudal lord was stopped at our gates in the rain._

Really, if Konoha had any missions after this it would be a miracle.

"Hokage-sama," A young kunoichi entered.

Sitting himself up, the Third pushed weariness away and smiled slightly under his ceremonial hat.

"Lord Daichi is ready."

"Send him in," The famous ninja replied calmly, masking his apprehension with practiced ease.

The kunoichi nodded, and disappeared for a moment. When she re-appeared, two figures were trailing after her.

Now dried, the Fire Country's Feudal Lord stood regally with his thin, tall frame swathed in a black silk cloak that emphasized the fairness of his skin and hollowness of his features. Gray eyes fixated on him as the woman left.

"Sandaime," His dark hair was cropped and unmoving as he gave a nod of respect.

"Lord Daichi," Sarutobi nodded in response, gesturing to three chairs. "Would you like to sit?"

Nodding curtly, the nobleman slid regally into a chair. In the movement, the leader of Konoha finally saw the smaller body that had been previously hidden by the dark folds of his cloak.

The girl was young, just before her teenage years. Her skin was marble—sharp, beautiful, and white. Yet blossoming crimson hair fell across it and gave an ethereal appearance with the wicked silver eyes. Still, the Professor could not help but feel a bit of his heart go out to her. She was a child, after all.

"What is your name?" The Third asked with a kind smile.

She grin was strange. It excreted evil and devilishness not seen in an underling. "Izanami, Izanami!"

The Hokage almost recoiled, taken aback.

_Does she know what she is saying?_

Yet the intelligence gleamed from her eyes told him yes, she knew fully what she named herself. Instead, Sarutobi buried his shock and once again focused on his feudal lord. The other man was staring intently at the girl.

"Lord Daichi, you honor us with your presence." The leaf ninja began as the messenger brought a tray of tea of sweets to them. "However, we could have easily arranged for your safe passage if we had known of your coming."

The noble shook his head, his thin lips sipping from the green tea. "No, this was an unexpected visit. The rain was merely an inconvenience."

He nodded, processing mental notes while touching his lips to the warm liquid in his cup. "Then what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

The powerful man looked up from his drink, intense stare fixating on the Professor of Konoha. Every lean muscle was taut, an aura of seriousness spilling over the simple pleasantries to make him halt with the cup half-way to his mouth.

"I need a favor from Konoha. This village was especially chosen for this task."

Sarutobi listened intently, unconsciously leaning forward and stroking his dark beard.

Daichi took one long dreg of air before continuing. He could not hesitate. Not now, after he had come all this way and severed the broken chords of his heart. He needed to do this, for the welfare of everyone.

"I need you to accept this child. She will serve to good ends as a ninja."

The simpleness of his request put the Third on edge. He leaned back, folding his hands in thought as he spared the girl a look. She was dancing around the room now, picking and poking at different things with a morbid curiosity.

"What is wrong with her?" Sarutobi asked as they both observed the strange youth.

The lord's face darkened and his tight skin stretched to the point of breakage. "She is wild. Her humanity is buried, but I hope not diminished."

The nobleman's face turned toward him again. "Let her stay, teach her morales, and make her your tool."

"With all due respect, Lord Daichi," The Hokage replied firmly, seeing something beyond his words. He was a shinobi, after all. One of the best. "I cannot allow the girl to enter until I know _what_ is wrong with her. There is no cure for the unknown"

The foreigner stared, debating with himself for a moment. He was a creature of shadow, and resented the light of truth.

"The child is born of humans, but touched with something beyond this world. It has broken her mortal chains. Her power is strange, but she need only be given the will to control it. If she does not find shelter here than kick her out to die and suffer. I say no more about it."

Reluctantly, Sarutobi nodded. More or less because he was too kind-hearted to abandon a youngster, even one as wretched as her. "We can take her. Konoha can pay for another life."

To his surprise, the feudal prince shook his head. "I can send a yearly payment to cover for her necessities and more. All I request is that she is tolerated and trained here."

The Sandaime held back a blink of surprise and instead gave a dignified bow, sensing his guest's restlessness. "Thank you Lord Daichi. I will assure that the girl is cared for."

Standing up and giving his own bow, the aristocrat swept up his dark cloak, standing more rigid than before; as if relieved of some burden. "My gratitude to you and Konoha, Sandaime. But I must be off. My caravan leaves shortly."

Sarutobi nodded politely as his feudal lord exited through the doors. Once he was out of sensing range, the man turned back to his new acquisition. She hardly seemed perturbed at the abandonment. In fact, that same grotesque smile was bridging her face.

As the head of the village got closer, dread began to fill his stomach.

A trail of blood ran across her arm and a few sprays stained her clothes. The source of it was the squashed little item in her small fist, bleeding like a popped balloon.

It was a bird.

And for a moment, he wondered if her name really was Izanami. Because the way her skin was colorless and her eyes were silver and her features were sharply cut and angled, yet beautiful. And her hair was the color of...

Blood.

--------------------

"No _fucking_ way."

"Jiraiya, watch your tongue!"

"Sensei, I don't care what you do! I am not taking in that... thing!"

The sun shown brightly down on the ninja village, squirming out summer happiness in the deep cerulean sky and yellowed day. A white-haired shinobi and his old teacher were sitting under a large tree that had endured years of poor target practice. It was supposed to be a friendly reunion under the good weather. Just a get-together of the old team, the man had said.

So what does their sensei do? Traps him, the damn weasel.

He shows up _on time_ at the designated place and what does he see? No busty blond, no snake-like rival. Just one overly-cunning Hokage with a proposition for him.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you barely convinced me to take the two highest students of the class. I'll train those brats, fine. But she..." The frog sanin pushed a hand through his bush of hair as his bright brown eyes trailed over to the person in question.

Little red, as the Hokage had begun to think of her, was calmly pattering away with a handful of rocks. To the misfortune of the sparrows, she had deadly aim. Already, three had been taken down.

"... She is a predator! Give her to Orochimaru! They are a pair of sadistic bastards."

"Orochimaru has already taken a student." The Third reminded his former student with a slight wince at the diction.

"So have I! Two of them!" The young man used his hands to emphasis the words with two fingers nearly shoved into the older man's face.

"But she needs you, Jiraiya." Sarutobi tried a different tactic. "If you can't humanize her, no one will be able to."

The red-streaked face did not concede. "Well then I guess she's just fucked over for life because I am not training her."

The brunette sighed. He really had been hoping to avoid going there, but sometimes that boy's stubbornness would force him into ...awkward passages. Letting out a little sigh, the monkey ninja stuck a hand into his robes. When they appeared again, he had procured three paperback books with brilliant orange covers and large red X's.

It had been a long time since he had seen the pervert blush like that, trying pathetically to look innocent. Sarutobi shook his head. Really, how did he become a sanin again?

"What do those have to do with anything?" The womanizer asked slowly, eying the text.

His former teacher gave him a pointed glare. "These, which I am sure you know _nothing _about, are a collection of very _dirty_, very _bad_ books. It has just been brought to my attention that these are in high-distribution in Konoha, and as Hokage I cannot allow something so risque to be produced here. It would look quite bad for our public image. So, tonight I am ordering all such books to be burnt and will mark them on the forbidden index of—"

Jiraiya had stopped rubbing the back of his neck and his charming smile had dropped into a scandalized expression that was a great deal amusing.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you manipulative old... Argh, damn you!"

"Oh?" The Sandaime replied with his own false look of dignified grace, watching his student from behind half-lidded eyes with humor.

The frog summoner pouted like a child and crossed his hands, looking away towards the west. "Fine I'll take the damn brat!"

The elder beamed, bowing politely and putting the three novels away. "Well thank you Jiraiya. It has been so nice talking to you again."

As the Hokage stood, brushing off his ceremonial robes, the perverted shinobi blinked, startled to realize something.

"Hey wait! If you had my _Icha Icha_ books, it means..." The fair-haired man put them together and shot the now red Professor a devious grin.

"You're just as bad as me, Sarutobi-sensei!"

Scoffing but still flushed, the head turned away. "Don't be silly. It was only business."

But Jiraiya's laugh followed him back home, and he couldn't help but smile.

_I hope I am right in giving him the girl. But if there is anyone who knows about heart, it would be him._

* * *

Blue eyes greeted the sun the next day, deep and captivating in the early morning light. Exhaling lightly, he pushed the blankets from his sleeping form, revealing an unruly shock of golden hair that momentarily covered the orbs. He ran a hand through his scalp, stumbling towards the small bathroom to splash water into his warm toned face. Fully awake now, he stood and looked into the dusty mirror. A smile graced his features as excitement and apprehension twisted in his gut. 

Arashi glanced at his wall clock. He still had time, but he really didn't want to take any chances.

_Training under The Frog Sanin begins today. _

The boy replayed the thought in his mind as he pulled on black pants with an orange and white shirt.

_I wonder who got assigned to the same team._

The blond knew that his Academy peers had to wait another year to be assigned to their gennin teams. However, due to the last war which sufficiently drained their resources and manpower; the Hokage had ordered all the upper-classmen at the Academy to take the graduation test to see if any were ready to move on.

As far as he heard, three students had been chosen. He had been one of them.

_Will it be the three of us with Jiraiya-sama?_

The boy was ecstatic to be under a legend like the sanin. He had heard of their Hokage's great team—The best medical nin, the most talented jutsu user, and... what did people say about his new teacher again?

_The one with the dumbest good luck._

Arashi cracked another grin and let out a chuckle at the thought.

_It doesn't matter. I'm sure he's good._

Blue eyes veered to his clock again and though he had enough time to eat, the orphan was quite sure that he wouldn't be able to stomach anything at the moment. Not even his favorite food, ramen noodles.

Collecting his kunai and shuriken bags, the young gennin left his small apartment, tucking the key back in his pocket. Quietly, he walked down the street. The civilians of the town were just arousing, preparing for the day.

The sun was biting at the sky, asking to be displayed for happiness in its rosy hues. Women scurried around, hanging out laundry and cooking breakfast for their children. The men read the news on the table, or gathered their tools for the day as kids slept a little longer.

Looking through his town, the shinobi couldn't help but feel love and pride for his little village. Then again, maybe it was just the joy of his new team today overrunning to some other feeling.

He passed the new ramen stand, blazing its banner for the opening. Mentally, he counted up his money.

_Maybe after today's training I'll eat there..._

"Hey!" A familiar, feminine voice called after his retreating footsteps.

Surprised, Arashi turned around to see a familiar face with rich brown hair bound up and dark, warm eyes.

"Koharu-sama," He greeted the woman with a smile.

The middle-aged kunoichi smiled at the boy.

"I haven't seen you around kid. Where are you off to now?"

Modestly, Arashi told her.

Koharu smiled. She had always seen great potential in that little blond ragamuffin. His quiet determination and gentle force was incredibly endearing.

_You deserve this Arashi._

"Well then how about after today's training I treat you to the new ramen shop?"

The blond looked up, surprised but smiling gratefully. "You don't have to Ko—"

"Of course I don't, but I want to." The older ninja replied easily.

He gave her a bow. "Thank you very much Koharu-sama."

She waved and turned to walk off again, calling over her shoulder.

"Don't forget, Uzumaki!"

* * *

He stood before his father's grave or the first time since entering the Academy. The pain had been too raw, too new before. Or perhaps he had been too young. 

He shook his head, causing the cage of silver hair to move with it. A faint smile played out on his lips.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry for not coming to visit sooner, but... well I graduated from the Ninja Academy."

The wind howled a lonely dirge, trying to keep the boy company between the unforgiving blocks of stone. There were no tears. Perhaps there never was from those eyes the color of twilight. The gennin cleared his throat.

"I managed to finish a year early, demand from the war. A lot of people died... I'm sure you know."

_If I was watching myself I'd probably think I was crazy, or doped._

A bitter smirk turned his soft smile cold. "I think you'd be proud of me right now... I have tried to be sure of that. And I promise... promise to protect everyone so that no one around me will ever die again."

A pain blossomed somewhere in his chest and he clenched the skin above his heart, trying to stem the bleeding he had foolishly reopened with his words. Some things were better left unsaid.

_If I don't stop now, I'll be late for my training._

Closing his eyes briefly, he allowed the wind to fill him in a cold, strengthening caress.

"Goodbye for now, dad. I will be back..." _Eventually_

Violet-tinged irises met the world again and the preteen inhaled deeply once. Finally, he pulled himself away from the stone memorials and his feet began to walk further away; even as they felt unusually heavy.

_There is no time for mourning. He died years ago and I have to work this day. _The shinobi told himself, bringing an image of his famous teacher to mind. The legends of the sanin team played around in his head and his with the renewed focus, the ache subsided again.

_Hm, I wonder who will be on the team with me. They have to be good if they graduated a year early. I know three of us did..._

And as his developing silhouette was consumed by the brightness of the new born sun, the wind alone sung softly at the memorial and tossed the petals of the flowers offered there lightly. The name gazed upon only a little while ago seemed to burn with emotion, sinking deeper into its set as if it had been called out of the prison. An ethereal hand reaching out towards the dry boy,

_Hatake Hideo_

* * *

Arashi leaned easily against the bridge, enjoying the peaceful lull of the stream below, humming its own lore to the chattering wind. He had arrived fifteen or so minutes early out of excitement and apprehension that would not allow his mind to be distracted. He was patient though, and could wait without pacing for the rest of his new team. 

At exactly seven o'clock, another boy walked up to the designated meeting place. The spiky silver hair and amethyst eyes caused a name to spring to the blond's mind.

"Hatake," He greeted cordially, recalling him from the academy.

At the sound of his name, the approacher blinked. "Ah, Uzumaki. I should have guessed."

Both boys had attended the same classes, and they were constantly neck-and-neck for the highest scores.

"You think too highly of me Hatake." The blue-eyed gennin smiled sincerely.

An almost stern gaze caught him. "I do not exaggerate or give false compliments." But then the shinobi's visage softened. "And call me Sakumo, we are on the same team now."

He smiled. "Same goes for you then."

The fairer figure winked. "Fine then Arashi."

The sunlight mingled with the wind, casting a golden shower across the brook under the bridge.

A deep chuckle interrupted the two and both turned.

At five past, the famous sanin had finally appeared; grinning at his two new students. The boys took in his presence like it was air. Stiffening, dilated pupils, mouth slightly slack, a thousand bedtime stories replaying in their heads. And now at last, here was Jiraiya of the Frog, their new teacher.

"Seems like you two are getting a lot. Good, that will make this easier." The red-striped man smirked knowingly at their twin looks of awe.

Sakumo was the first one to regain his senses. "Where is the third student?"

The white-haired man let out a little sigh, and shifted to the side.

A thin girl with dark cardinal hair falling in waves around her pale oval face looked out at them with her silver eyes. Her stare was intense and caused silence to fall before Arashi found his tongue again.

He forced a smile on his face despite the dark, shifting aura of the newcomer. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Arashi. It seems as though we are on the same team."

The girl kept her gaze fixated on him before a tiny frown managed to crease her face.

"You are too bright."

Blinking in surprise, the yellow-haired ninja stood in shock as the new kunoichi swept past him to the now openly frowning shinobi.

"You are not though." Her judgment was passed with a nod.

Jiraiya raked a hand through his hair, already beginning to feel it loosening for falling out as he caught three accusatory glances. He let out another melodramatic sigh.

"You see, there is this thing about the girl..."

And thus the forming of Team Jiraiya had begun.

* * *

Author's Note:I had another story posted called _Crimson Valle._ This is the prequel, so I took that one off to post this one. If you like it, don't worry. It will be back as soon as this one is done.

_Chapter 2: A lost girl can teach patience, a bright boy can show love, and an ambitious one can know comradeship. Makes you wonder what their teacher is actually good for.  
_

**  
**


	3. Am I the Craftsman or the Carving?

Letters to Moirae

by Midnightdragoness

* * *

_"And even as I was nothing, I began to take their pieces to make something. Perhaps they began to steal my nothingness too."_

* * *

Curry, sage, and oregano wafered through the heated air along with lingering undertones of egg and soy. The small space was leisurely busy and enjoyable. Groups of people sat together and laughed easily over their steaming bowls. Bright banners proclaimed great deals at every corner as the smiling cook carefully taught her younger son how to properly create the dish. Before even trying the food, he already decided that this was his favorite restaurant. 

"You didn't have to do this Koharu-sama," Arashi said with a soft smile, cornflower eyes taking in the upbeat little eatery.

The dark-eyed kunoichi waved it away easily. She beamed at the subtle joy on his brow. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I want to know how your first day with Jiraiya went."

Surprisingly, a frown crossed his visage until the young boy walked toward them.

"Your ramen," He sat them two bowels of the enticing dish down.

Koharu nodded appreciatively while her companion gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

The child blushed at the praise and scurried back to his mother, who chuckled and winked at them in thanks.

As the blond murmured thanks for the food and picked up the chopsticks, she questioned further.

"What happened?"

The gennin considered making up something so the woman wouldn't be so concerned. However, his honor was too strong. He looked up, catching the worried furrow of her brow and felt the twist of guilt in his stomach.

"It was good, I suppose. I am thankful that the Hokage would allow me this chance."

"But?" There was a reason she was called on to do interrogation from time to time. Her sharp eyes missed nothing.

Arashi put down his utensils and his brow wrinkled. "It... It just wasn't how I pictured it."

The woman chuckled. "No, I suppose Jiraiya was a bit of a shock for you. He hasn't changed much from that bushy-haired gennin."

The boy couldn't help but smile at her off-handed comment. "You knew him as a child?

Koharu chewed on a noodle thoughtfully. "Unfortunately. Between the three of them, that kid probably gave Sarutobi the most gray hairs."

He smiled, eating more of the delicious dish. How long had it been since he had eaten out?

The female nin dabbed some broth from the corner of her mouth. She was one of the few kunoichi who always retained her dignity and feminine etiquette. When she wasn't sticking people with kunai, of course.

"So who else is in your cell."

The burdened look passed across his young face and he carefully evaded the true problem. "Hatake Sakumo,"

"Hm, no surprises there. That kid has some of the highest test scores we've seen in a long time." The middle-aged woman winked at him. "Pretty much ties with yours."

Looking back at his ramen modestly, he almost evaded the dangerous territory. In fact, a slice of carrot was touching his lips when the glass shattered.

"Who else?"

Swallowing the bite, Arashi took his time in gathering a response. His elder companion waited with growing apprehension.

"A... A girl."

Koharu blinked. _Is he afraid of the opposite sex? I didn't think hormones came in for another year or so... _Then again, ninja always did age fast. At least the ones that lived, did.

"What's her name?" She probed, putting her empty bowel aside.

Uzumaki almost choked. "I'm not... sure."

That was almost as convincing as the time when he hadn't had enough for rent and food and attempted to tell her he wasn't hungry. As his stomach growled. "You don't know your own teammate's name?"

The golden-haired gennin was obviously bothered by something. He was staring at the half-eaten bowel as if it was going to tell him the meaning of life.

"Well, she gave us a name. I just don't think any parent would call their child that."

Brown eyes softened. He always believed in the better nature of people. "Name her what?"

He finished chewing an egg before answering. "Izanami."

Had she not been a trained elite, Koharu would have probably coughed on the water she was drinking. As it was, she finished swallowing the last mouthful, and slowly placed the glass back on the table before giving the boy her undivided attention.

"Izanami, as in the legend of Izanami?"

"The same one." Arashi murmured as he finished his food and sat it carefully at the end of the booth.

"The spirit who reaps 1,000 souls... is the name fitting?" The kunoichi asked with intent in her eyes.

Blue eyes looked away. "I don't think so. She did... well she did act a little... off."

"Arashi," The woman brought him back from the dithering with her firmness.

He cleared his throat. "She did attempt to—kill me once or twice."

* * *

The second time she drew shimmering gray chakra to her fingers and tried to touch the 'too-bright' boy, Sakumo threw down his kunai and stopped their training in frustration. 

"Alright that is it! Sensei, explain to that little... freak show that she cannot try and kill her own teammates!"

Arashi kept avoiding 'little red' with a nervous laugh. "How do we know that is what she is doing?"

The silver-haired gennin ran a hand through his unruly locks. "Because I watched her do the same move to a goshawk and guess what happened to it? It dropped dead!"

Jiriaya sighed again, pulling himself away from _research_ a few feet away. He scowled at the listless child.

_Stupid old man!_

"Look...er... Izanami," He really shouldn't be calling her that, but when asked her name that is all the girl would reply with. "We don't kill friends. Okay kid?"

"Sensei, you shouldn't call her that." The blond reprimanded softly, unusual pity in his blue eyes for the person who had just attempted to murder him. Twice.

"What else are we supposed to call her?" The sanin demanded, exasperated and impatient to continue peeping into the women's bath-house a few feet away.

"Her name can't really be Izanami. What parent's would name their child that?" Uzumaki continued, still eying the silver-eyed being gently.

"It fits." Hatake admitted darkly, watching the female teammate with suspicion.

"Sakumo—"

"Oh shut the hell up, Arashi." The young shinobi snapped. "That thing has tried to kill you."

Amazingly, the other orphan defended the pale youth. His lips thinned and deep eyes flashed. "I'm not sure she even knows what she is doing. Something has messed with her mind."

The violet-eyed boy held back from rolling his eyes. "You utter sap—she is more than disturbed!"

"Lord Hokage said that we should help her."

"She doesn't even qualify as human! Izanami is more like a... a predator, or a sadist."

"That is _not _her name."

"It certainly works."

As the voices of young male ninja rose, the frog summoner sighed and turned reluctantly away from his spot in the bushes.

_And just when the blond was about to get out too... stupid brats._

"Look, we have enough issues with death over there." Their teacher pointed bluntly at the silent form.

"Sensei!"

He held up his hand for silence. "You two are not allowed to fight. Now get along and go shoot shuriken or something."

Sakumo was nothing if not shrewd as he eyed his new instructor. "Aren't you supposed to be training us, Jiriaya-_sensei_?"

Arashi turned toward his teammate. "You shouldn't question the teacher."

The 'not-so-bright' one choose to ignore the helplessly compassionate boy. "Are you peeping in the woman's bathhouse?"

"Sakumo!" The tanned shinobi exclaimed in indignity at the question of the great, legendary...

He winked. "Want to come watch with me? The blond got out but this brunette here isn't half-bad looking."

...pervert.

All three students were silent now.

"Sensei, you shouldn't..." The golden-haired one tried weakly, red tinging his cheeks.

The fairer male rubbed his temples. "I am so screwed over."

* * *

Protect the village. Gain respect and love. That's what they tell you when you think of Hokage. It seems like everyone always leaves out the monstrous amount of paperwork that also tags along with the title. 

Sarutobi sighed a little as he filled out another diplomatic engagement. _This is what little kids dream of..._

As his eyes wandered over a mission report; he heard a slight commotion outside his door. It sounded like muffled, angry voices.

"I am sorry, but Lord Hokage is busy now." His shinobi guard.

"Yes, but I have the utmost assurity that he can set aside his _papers _to speak to me." He knew that controlled, refined voice.

The doorman replied with something and apparently it wasn't what she wanted, because her voice rose a little in argument.

The Sandaime squeezed the bridge of his nose and stood up from his desk. In three quick strides he was at the door.

"I am telling you to—" The recognizable woman stopped as his robed form stood in the doorway.

The chuunin whirled around, bowing in apology. "I am sorry to disturb you but the woman was persistent."

"It is fine." He waved the concern away, eying the brunette who had caused the disruption.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but we must talk." She stated with firm propriety.

The mid-aged shinobi nodded. "Come in,"

She followed wordlessly into the office of Konoha's leader. It was a large, rectangular room with bookshelves of research and historical documents, a fine ornate rug lying on the floor, and a circular window behind the broad, paper-laden desk at the end. A number of cushioned chairs were organized around the room which carried the smell of cherry wood and expensive tobacco. At his signal, the visitor pulled a chair from the corner to sit directly in front of the desk. The room meant to impress and comfort in its exquisite simplicity. However, she felt nothing but familiarity with the man across from her, separated only by a strip of wood.

He folded his hands. "What is troubling you Koharu?"

The woman looked at her village leader and seemed to play with her words for a moment. "It is Arashi,"

Already, dread began to fill Sarutobi. It was well-known that the respected kunoichi and orphaned blond were close. He had a feeling as to where this conversation was going.

"Is there something wrong with him?" The Third felt bad about it. He really liked the boy—astute, giving, honorable. But Konoha could not afford to offend a Feudal Lord. And that girl needed his former student as a teacher.

The jounin gave him a decipherable glare. "Izanami."

_Damn. _"Ah, I see you have heard of her." Sarutobi replied calmly.

"Hokage-san, you haven't brushed up on your fabricating skills yet." She smiled whimsically. "You were always too honest for such things, even as a gennin.

The dark-haired man couldn't help but chuckle softly. "No, you were simply too sharp for anyone to get away with it."

Her cocoa eyes softened. "Tell me the truth then, for old times sake."

Sarutobi looked at his old teammate and sighed again, unfolding his hands to run them once through his graying hair. "The Fire Country's Lord came with her a week ago."

Shock ran briefly through her face, but Koharu kept silent.

"He requested that Konoha take her in. He was vague about her condition, but asked that we teach her morality. He offered to pay for her stay and wanted to ensure that she became a ninja. I had to agree, and when considering the choice for teaching a child such as she for heart..."

The female shut her eyes, understanding grasping upon her. "Jiraiya. If he is nothing that boy was always heart."

The Third nodded, letting concern crinkle his eyes. "If you have already come to me, I assume that something has happened."

The kunoichi nodded, paying him back. "She has tried to kill him."

The Hokage closed his eyes briefly, resisting the urge to massage his temples. Even with the mutual comfort and ease they felt with each other, he still had to retain dignity just as she had to have formality.

"We have to keep her. I will talk to Jiraiya tomorrow about transferring Uzumaki."

Koharu sat up. "Transferring? To whom?"

"Orochimaru."

She had to resist a shudder at the name. Even as a child he was always...

"Thank you for your time, Hokage-san."

Sarutobi nodded curtly, masking his guilt as his former teammate bowed and walked herself out of the room.

_Orochimaru and Izanami... Which is the greater to two evils?_

* * *

By the third day, the silver-haired gennin was quite ready to break the rule about _not killing teammates._

"Jiriaya-sensei," His teammate called gently to the man who had his head once again in the bushes.

Frowning, the hazel eyes pulled themselves back. "What is it kid?"

Blue eyes shifted to the ground. "It's... her."

"What about Izanami?" Jiriaya demanded with exasperation, wanting to get back to his 'research'.

Sakumo was getting tired of the boy's hesitation. "The freak 's gone."

"Sakumo..." Arashi reprimanded softly.

However, their sanin teacher ignored it as he rapidly paled. "Gone? What do you mean?"

He scoffed. "I mean little death wandered off somewhere."

The frog summoner stood up abruptly, his unruly white hair standing electrically up. "Why the hell weren't you watching her?"

Violet eyes filled with contempt. "Because that's not my job, _sensei_."

Choosing to ignore his student's obvious disrespect, Jiraiya scanned the immediate area for the strange child.

_Well think of it this way, how much trouble could one girl cause?_

He remembered the gray chakra of death and the unemotional murderer... running around streets... full of people.

"Shit!" He cursed, vanishing with a pop.

Arashi moved to help.

"Don't bother." Hatake called, picking up his shuriken again. "Let's get back to practice."

The deep eyes narrowed slightly under his crinkling brow and the gennin choose his words well. "I'm going to help. Stay if you feel it is better."

Sakumo did just that.

After another hour of targets, the rest of his team came plowing back. His cool, intelligent eyes swept over a red-faced Jiraiya, worried Arashi, and indifferent... thing.

"Sensei found her," The golden boy told him without a question. "She was trying to kill a man with that silver chakra."

The other boy nodded, watching the scene unfold with dark amusement.

"We do not kill, Izanami!" The white-haired shinobi yelled, hands shaking her frail shoulders with frustration. "What about the rule I told you?"

Silver eyes blinked. "No killing teammates. He wasn't a teammate."

The frog sanin slapped his forehead, running a hand slowly down his face until pulling it away at the lips. "Okay, brat listen up. Death is bad. Don't kill anyone unless you're on a mission, got it?"

"Why?" The red-head asked without a pitch or emotion sparkling her voice. It was a sickening innocence, her curiosity.

"Why what?" The peeping tom demanded with exasperation. It was a fairly simple request.

"Why not kill people?" She wasn't refusing to listen, only... wondering. As though such a thing had skipped over her in the human-integration process of morality.

"Because... people don't want to die." Jiraiya struggled for a sufficient answer. Sometimes _knowing_ something makes it difficult to comprehend.

She cocked her head, perhaps still confused.

"You are stealing a life when you kill." Arashi addressed her, meeting the dullness of her gray eyes. "And a life is valuable."

The gaze intensified for a moment, though the emotion behind it unfathomable.

"Life is valuable," The pale girl repeated slowly, digesting this foreign concept.

Too-bright nodded with a warm smile. "Nothing is more precious then life."

She looked at him for another few moments, intense until Sakumo broke the moment with a snort.

"Now tell her about unicorns and fuzzy bunnies, you pathetic softy."

Despite the jab on his masculinity, Uzumaki couldn't help but feel satisfied. Especially when the days passed without seeing that silver chakra again.

* * *

"What is that?" The crimson-haired pest wandered quietly to his side as he finished gathering the fallen kunai. 

Arching his eyebrows, he replied steadily. "These?" He held up the throwing knives.

She nodded, colorless eyes flickering over to the metal.

"Kunai," The gennin stated, still suspicious about her intentions.

"You throw them. What for?" Little red asked with her childish innocence and strange intensity.

"To wound or kill enemies in battle." That sounded way too much like a definition. Since when was he a walking dictionary?

"But life is valuable, so murder is bad." Poor thing, she was mixed-up as hell.

"As ninja, sometimes we have to kill people." Sakumo admitted, unsure as to why he was even bothering to explain. "We have to take one life in order to protect another one."

She could almost look human when she cocked her head like that, a thoughtful intake of the information. "But how do we choose?"

Hatake noticed the other two ninja staring at him, and his pride demanded him to stop even as he answered the last question while tossing a kunai.

"We protect our people—Konoha people against anyone who would try to hurt them."

Bullseye. He couldn't help but smirk, feeling a bit more sympathetic.

"Our people?"

"Aa," Not-too-bright agreed as he held out one of the weapons for her.

"Try?"

* * *

It was on one of those D-rank missions that new teams get assigned to build comradeship that she confronted her teacher. 

The three of them were painting the outside of a bathing-house, something he had surely leaped at. Between one grumbling teammate and one careful one, she painted the white on the walls. Her silver eyes turned toward the man muttering to himself, crouched around the corner.

"Oh, look at that one... I can use you for my next edition..."

"Jiraiya," She never called him sensei and he really didn't care enough to tell her off. One step at a time.

His chuckling stopped and the bright brown eyes faced hers, paintbrush still in hand.

"Something wrong? You need to complete the mission you know." The red-striped individual reminded.

"Mission?" Sakumo grumbled, slathering the pale paint on a little too aggressively.

"I will," Izanami came close to a promise. "But what are you doing?"

"Eh? I'm researching for my book." A perverted grin made his 20-some year old face seem boyish.

He heard Hatake murmur something in the background and could only assume it was derogatory as Arashi corrected him.

"What are you researching?" Before he could reply, the female gennin had stuck her head around the corner.

Several woman in different stages of undress reached her, and if she understood the implications, she probably would have been furious.

"Oh," Apparently the girl knew enough to understand what peeping was as she didn't question that.

_Thank the gods. I am not explaining_ that _to her for at least another year._

However..."Do you think those women are pretty, Jiraiya?"

The toad summoner laughed a little at her innocence. "I do."

"You like them better than us?" Well, that was surprising.

"What?" He seemed to say that a lot in front of her dead-pan curiosity.

The kunoichi shrugged. "You like looking at them better then us. So don't you like them better than us?"

Living with Orochimaru and Tsunade should have cleared him from all guilt. Really, he had paid his dues to the world and if he choose right now to become an evil mastermind he could still avoid hell. So why was there guilt picking at his gut at her innocent, simple inquisition.

"Just because I like looking at them more doesn't mean I like them more." The white-haired shinobi replied a bit forcefully.

Turning back to the women, Izanami paused before walking away. "Okay then."

Watching her retreating back, Jiraiya felt guilt well up him again and with a sigh, he tore away from his perversions. He traced her steps back to the building they were painting.

_Damn girl is too cute for her own good._

The sight that greeted them was two boys, covered in wet, white paint and glaring at each other.

"Why are you both painting yourselves?"

He chuckled.

Too cute indeed.

* * *

On another friendship-building mission, it was Sakumo who pulled away. His sensei had supervised their conduct, set them up to pull the weeds from the elderly woman's house, and watched them... until her beautiful daughter of twenty-four began changing, conventionality leaving her window open for the cool breeze to pass through and and the bright sun to stream into. Or perverted men to watch hungrily from the outside. 

"I would bet that she left it open on purpose." Jiraiya looked down in surprise at the silver-haired figure at his side, focusing his gaze on the open window and naked person inside.

"Hey, you always yelled at me for peeping, you little brat!" The sanin whispered as to not get them caught.

Violet eyes rolled as if it was obvious. "That is because you always _did it_ when we were supposed to be doing _something else_. I think she is pretty too, and I'm done weeding so now I can look."

His tense jaw almost dared his teacher to deny him the right to peek. Instead, he just chuckled lowly.

"And here I thought you were all work and no play."

The girl had changed her shirt and shorts into a light summer dress, oblivious to the eyes on her in the well-weathered day. Her long brown hair swept up as she moved out of the room.

The younger shinobi smirked. "That would be Mr. Uptight over there. I think he is more fit to be a nun then a ninja."

Even as the brown-eyed man laughed, he felt a slight shot of apprehension.

Sakumo was right, Arashi was almost too good to be a ninja. He was gentle, patient, giving, humble, righteousness, morale, and honest. All those traits would get a shinobi killed faster than you could say _fool_.

And above all, the little sap had such a... glimmer about him. A kind of light that he exuded and lent to other people. He saw a value in every life, and that line between good and evil seemed so strong for him.

But Jiraiya knew.

He remembered his first kill, and how his own halo of innocence (he was a pervert, not a killer before) diminished on that night. And how even Orochimaru was shaken and everyone had acted different. He had been quiet, and Tsunade was gentle around them, and Orochimaru was _almost_ kind. (At least kinder)

He knew that for ninja, that line of what is right and wrong becomes smeared in blood and never comes back. Because even if that man was an enemy, even if you had to do it to protect everyone; the fact is that you are still a murderer.

The sanin looked at his students, worry creasing his brow.

Sakumo would be able to handle it. He didn't have that same strength in morality as Arashi did.

Izanami would probably be fine. She had only just discovered that life could be worth something and killing coldly was bad.

But Arashi...

The daughter came out, doe-like eyes smiling as she carried a tray of tea in her delicate hands and her short yellow dress lifted in the breeze.

"I noticed you were done. Are you all hungry?"

But maybe they could worry about that later.

* * *

They were training again, this time working on speed and evasion in the field. As it turned out that the girl was very good at hiding and Sakumo was an excellent tracker; the two boys were sneaking along looking for their final teammate. 

It was an overcast day, the sun occasionally showing itself against the outline of dreary gray. Wet grass muffled their feet from the dampness, and the silence before the storm filled their training grounds as the gennin trekked through the mud. It would rain soon and the atmosphere was charged.

"Hey Sakumo," His male teammate started, murmuring so their final member would not be alerted.

"Hm," The silver-haired leader made a noise to show that he was listening even as he touched a brushed-aside leaf on the trail.

"Do you like her?" He seemed hesitant again, too polite to be forward.

Hatake turned left, walking further into the trees. "Izanami you mean? I don't... hate her, I suppose... She grows on you."

Without looking, he felt the blond nod.

"And Jiraiya? What do you think about him?"

Twilight eyes caught a broken twig, snapped from a hurried hand. He followed the subtle trail.

"He has his moments."

He already knew what the shinobi's next question would be and half-waited for it as he paused to search the ground for more clues as to the girl's whereabouts. Silence came and went in deep crests as they searched the forest on the outskirts of their training field. Hopefully, they could find her before it drenched.

"Arashi," He broke the silence first this time, standing up from his search.

Blue eyes swiveled over to him, alert and gentle. A few blond locks were plastered to tan skin from the humidity.

"Yes?"

Sakumo held his hands up to signal that he had found nothing. "I don't mind you _that_ much either."

The other gennin laughed softly and grinned. "Thanks, I might just like you too."

The sky opened up and it began to pour, as though someone had ripped its constraints off to unleash the burden of the dry days. Within seconds, both boys were soaked.

"Shit!" Sakumo swore, glaring at the heavens as if to make them stop.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Their moment had come and gone, though it would make the beginning of something that would not.

"No, the rain is washing away any sign of her!" The silver-haired shinobi admitted with frustration, holding a hand above his head to shield from the downpour.

"The sky is crying." A sudden voice made them both turn as a pale, wet figure stood suddenly behind them.

"You found us." Arashi said, incredulously at the irony.

Her silver eyes gradually went down from the sky to the both of them.

"Of course, you are my people."

Not understanding the words, but too saturated to question; Hatake guided his teammates out of the trees and back into the shelter of town.

"Damn it, my house is still three miles away." The purple-eyed gennin admitted with clenched teeth.

"Mine is just down the block." The blond stated before he could think over the implications. "Why don't you both stay there until the storm clears up?"

Weighing his options of an empty house far away and a close one with people, Sakumo shrugged. "Thanks."

Izanami shivered a little before nodding. Her usual tight gray top was sleeveless and allowed the water to chill deeper. Concern ran over blue eyes, but before he could think of a way to combat it; his other teammate was draping his dark coat over her tiny shoulders. They both looked up.

He gave a small smile. "Let's get inside, shall we?"

Pumping chakra to their feet, the team sprinted towards the apartment.

"Thank you." The kunoichi finally directed it to both boys.

One cool shrug and one compassionate smile said _your welcome_.

* * *

Yes, I know an entire chapter dedicated to characterization. Please don't kill me; the plot picks up around chapter 4, promise! 

Chapter 3: _He cursed, performing the familiar seals and in moments two small frogs had appeared._

_"My students are missing. Find them." The summons obeyed, hopping off in different directions._

_Jiraiya let out a bitter smile. And this was supposed to be an _easy _mission._

**Valentines Card to all Reviewers!  
**


	4. A Twisted C: Part 1 The Road of Life

**Letters to Moirae **

A Naruto Fanfiction

by midnightdragoness

* * *

_"A heart is what makes a mortal. Because only mortals can love and live; and yet having that heart is what kills them in the end."_

* * *

Amaterasu warned them from above, her golden cloak now a dusky bronze hidden behind the clouds. Without the Lady Sun's radiance, shadows crept farther onto Konoha; glad for an abdication of their corners. The heavens held a dry, deadened shade of slate that stole vividness from the slack world below.

She frowned back at Amaterasu, as if her opinion could force the goddess to shake off her drab and reappear. From the depth of her soul, the girl knew that this was a sign. Just as she knew the name of the wind and the sun and the moon. But each day that passed, they became harder to grasp. Subconsciously, she shivered and pulled the navy cloak closer to her shoulders. The movement caused her locks, darkened to crimson by the somber light, to swing lightly. It was the foreboding, rather than the cold the kunoichi was fending off. Silver eyes narrowed, searching for some color against the darkening of the day.

Blue eyes, blond hair and violet eyes with a cocky smirk drew itself into her mind's eye. All thoughts of signs and brooding vanished; the quell of her stomach vanished as her feet quickened toward a familiar route. I was abrupt, her switch between menial walk to unbridled sprint. Her thin frame was swift, and cut corners with crude skidding rather than comfortable grace. Running, the gennin reveled in it—wind biting her cheek, long strands of red flying as a war banner behind, white cheeks staining with color. It was alive.

So caught up was she in the freedom of the movement, that the girl missed her mark by a few feet and had to wheel around and propel back towards the apartment complex.

She threw open the doors, keeping her pace as an elderly man heading out for work stopped to gape in surprise as a tiny jet of red shot past him and down the hall.

Up to flights, around the bend, and a skid to the last door on the left. Finally stopping, the girl pushed on the door. It stayed shut. She jangled the knob. It was locked.

Colorless eyes scanned the frame and stilled at the largest crack in the worn hardwood. Pale fingers pulled a kunai from the folds of her listless cloak. The young female nin shoved the flattened side of the sharp edge into the whole, and gave a hefty push. The aged wood splintered but did not break.

Little Red gave leaned heavily against the door, pushing all her weight into the kunai. Two more good hits and the material finally gave in; shattering with a fly of chips.

The girl pulled a hand up to guard her face against the sharpened pieces of wood, but an elongated one managed to sneak by and slice into her white cheek.

As the dust settled again; she swiped at the blood once and pushed a hand through the hole of the door. Her grasp caught the persistent knob and easily twisted the lock. It gave a click and opened. Satisfied, the intruder withdrew her hand and pulled the now useless door open.

The female member of Team Jiraiya stepped into the apartment of her comrade.

It was a small, two room set-up she had seen before on that rainy afternoon. A corner kitchen in one section, a bathroom off to the left and a bedroom taking up the most room. The neat little bed with a folded green comforter occupied one wall while shelves of ramen and other dried foods. An ovular coffee table lined the other side, below a window. Several ninja scrolls and spare weapons lay neatly on its surface. Everything was here, except...

She blinked. "Arashi?"

* * *

He hurled another kunai, expertly and with a heaping of disdaining grace. The metal rocket wound towards its target with precision...

And then a well-aimed shuriken zipped across the field to catch the ninja weapon in its open center; causing them both to wheel away.

A tick formed above his twilight eyes as he turned, fuming to the figure slouched on the ground. He had to bend down to a squat to speak face-to-face.

"Izanami, enough already!" Sakumo snapped at his teammate, growing more irate at the way she held her sharp face away as if ignoring him. "I know you're mad at us for starting without you--but really!"

Without replying, the kunoichi twisted her head farther away. Storming, the boy stood right in front of her and shook her shoulders while emphasizing his words. "Would you quit it! We couldn't find you and we have to train. Is that so hard for you to understand, you stupid girl?"

"Sakumo, don't hurt her." Arashi strode up between his two teammates and stopped down as well.

They weren't quite angry, but at the very least darkened, gray eyes fixated on his fair face. "I was looking for you two. Your apartment was empty,"

Her gaze turned toward the blond. "and you even locked yours so I had to make a hole in the wall."

Blue eyes widened and the other shinobi backed down and stood back up, coughing to hide his laugh.

"You broke my door?" Uzumaki swallowed, looking defeated.

Of course, the odd child had no concept of remorse. "It was locked and I was looking for you."

He put a golden hand to his forehead, rubbing it and breathing in patience before sighing at her total oblivion. "And why were you seeking us so desperately?"

At his question, Hatake finally managed to stop chortling behind his forearm and listen.

Their female comrade blinked. "Because it was dark, and you are bright."

Both boys stared at her in confusion until Sakumo turned away with a careless gesture.

"You stay and figure her out if you want. I have training to get back to."

Arashi was left to glare at the gennin's black jacket back before returning his attention to...

"Izanami?" He questioned as the girl stood up and followed after Sakumo.

At his voice, the kunoichi looked back to face him. "We have to get back to training, right?"

Biting his lip, the young nin nodded and straightened up and traced her steps.

"Oi, brats!" White hair stood out against the dullness of the day as the man stepped towards them with an easy smile.

"You're late." The silver-haired shinobi noted coolly without turning around from his target practice.

Jiraiya winked it away. "Ah, but there is a very good reason for that."

"Huh?" The blue-eyed boy looked up at the scroll his sensei was waving around.

"A mission scroll?"

The frog sanin smirked triumphantly. "Yup, you brats have your first C rank."

* * *

"A retrieval mission... in the Rice Country?" Arashi clarified as he listened to his sensei's briefings.

The head of white shook. "Yes, our client needs this... Dagger of Wakahiko. In the description, he stated that it was misplaced while traveling and there is little chance of contact except for any stray thieves. Some information states that the blade was last seen just west of the border village. He has men guarding it so we can collect the weapon."

"Wakahiko..." The female gennin murmured tonelessly to herself before looking up at their confused glances. " Ame-No-Wakahiko, the failure god."

"A failure god?" Sakumo scorned coolly.

She nodded slowly. "Ame-No-Wakahiko was supposed to rule the earth, but then he was killed by Takami-Musubi, the god of the sky."

Jiraiya started in surprise. "Eh?" He leaned in on his knees to glare suspiciously at his pupil. "How is it you know so much about mythology and yet can't even talk to the blacksmith who makes your shuriken?"

Her gray focus didn't meet him as she replied, keeping that distantly perplexed visage. "I have always known of the gods and the spirits. I can read their symbols and that of the Moirae, but lately..." A pale hand raked the red scalp once.

"Is something wrong Izanami?" The too-bright boy asked softly, deep irises pooled with concern.

The kunoichi shook her head, removing the head and clearing her face. "No,"

Hearing her answer, Hatake turned back toward their teacher. "When do we leave?"

Grinning once again, the frog summoner rolled up the mission scroll. "Day after tomorrow, before daybreak. We'll meet at our usual spot." He gestured over to the new bridge.

Smirking, the fair boy stood. "Well, if that is all then I should like to go clean my weapons before it gets too late." He gave a careless wave over his shoulder.

Uzumaki stood next, bowing to the sanin. "Thank you for this opportunity, sensei. I shall take my leave now too. Goodnight, Izanami."

As his smile faded into the waning light of dusk, leaving only the pair of them. Hazel eyes switched back to her small form, and the look of... unsettled, perhaps; contorting her features. The man frowned, ninja eyes catching even her shallow show of emotions.

"And what is wrong with you?"

Without looking at him, little red took to her feet. "Nothing is wrong with me. I am going back to the apartment now."

Without waiting for her teacher's reply, the child was gliding swiftly into the growing shadows, back to her place of residence. The white-haired shinobi followed her movements in the aging twilight, still frowning to himself. When she had finally retreated far enough into the dark horizon that even his keen sight couldn't spy; Jiraiya unfurled the mission scroll again.

_Izanami... the damned goddess of the dead who steals 1,000 souls. This girl... at first I thought it may be ironic acrimony, but how does she know so much about the gods? And spirits too, she said spirits as well... Yet she never seemed to have basic human interaction... _

The sanin's brown eyes listed skyward again to catch the few sprinkles of early stars.

_Who is she?_

* * *

A crescent moon reflected upon the sharp silver edge of steel as it flickered through the night.

Thunk. Metal skewered deep into the thick hide of the tree, a glint of light from the yards away.

Horse. Dog. Dragon. Fingers were bleached white by the luminescent glow as they bent into a calculated sequence of postures.

Eyes of twilight were deepened to ebony night by the darkness. Narrowed in relentless intent at the pinprick of silver against the tree.

Index fingers formed a 't', the final signal completed. Within a moment; stance had widened, knees bent, and one sharp inhale.

"**_Katon_: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**

On the exhale, the oily color of night was broken by a stream of inferno orange and reds. The river of fire flew straight from his thin lips across the empty field.

One yard, Two, Three—Five. The deadly stream kept its destination true.

Seven yards—Nine and it began waning, puffing out and smoking more than a chakra fire should.

_Come on, come on._ He pressed, tightening his cramping muscles which begged for the oxygen he fed the flame.

Ten, Eleven—he was going to make it, just a little further.

Two inches of the kunai blade, so close the light danced along the crooked lines of bark, singing to dull; raka-color black. Two inches away, and he ran out of air.

The jet of fire sputtered blindingly yellow before vanishing silently as another victim of the night. A lean frame was doubled-over, clutching a throbbing stitch in his side and panting for breath. The entire body, fair skin against the blending black of the clothing, was shaking. A minute or more passed, and the trembling stopped.

He stood rigidly, proudly and used one hand to swipe and longer silver bangs from his sight. Orchid eyes shone with purpose that was almost maddening.

"Damn it," Sakumo clenched his teeth and evened out his breathing.

_Again. I'll do this again and again until it's perfect. I will be able to do the Ryuuka no Jutsu for the mission! I will have mastered it by then, even if I have to spend tomorrow night in this damn forest! _

"I will learn this jutsu." He breathed into the moonlight, which caught the light of his sweat and locks.

Legs apart, knees bent.

Focus. Eyes on the target.

The fingers unclench and begin to dance again in their familiar steps. Horse-Dog-Dragon—

Breathe. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale...

_Because if I can't even learn this simple Katon jutsu..._

Metallic bitterness swished around his tongue from his lips as they cracked under the fire's heat. A thin trickle of blood wound dribbled down the sharp slope of his chin. The mists of night gave way once again for the rocket of burning tangerine.

..._Then what can I achieve as a shinobi?_

* * *

His eyes were piercing azure, almost cat-like, in the lack of light of his bedroom. Distantly, they roved over the familiar silhouettes and contours of the sparse furniture. The hulk of a worn desk, black blob of a low-setting table, thick square of an organizer, defined lines of a door...

_A door with a hole in it. _The occupant thought wryly as he spotted the slightly shaded blotch in the woodwork. His restless thoughts turned over again.

_Izanami... Sakumo... the day after tomorrow is our first real mission. No more missing cats or weeding community lots. _

He shifted again under the evergreen blankets; turning toward the wide window and staring into the effervescent stars.

_It's only C-rank, a weapon retrieval. Why am I so worried?_

A gentle wind rocked the twining boughs of the trees outside. If the night knew the answer, it kept to silent encouraging.

_But... It's our first test as a _team_. Are we really ready for it?_

Vermilion hair, swinging loose and neat at her thin shoulders. Skin bleached of color and wide, unsettling silver eyes. _She only learned not to kill heedlessly. If this mission requires her to defend herself, what will happen?_

Platinum hair with long bangs and a cropped back hid amethyst eyes like a cage. Fair skin contrasted with his preferred outfits of black. _ And what about Sakumo? He always seems to tolerate us at a distance, but no more._

A faint splash of orange arose from some grove a distance away, and was gone too soon for him to be sure. Arashi's eyes widened for a moment before a soft smile settled on his lips.

_And now I am hallucinating. What a group we make._

Somehow, he had a feeling that this mission would decide them. It was either make or break with the threesome.

_What right do we have to be called a team? What do we really know about each other?_

His pre-teen body turned away from the window, so the boy could face the ceiling for better inspiration.

_Sakumo and I went to the academy together, but he was always off by himself; always throwing himself to studying and accelerating his skills. Only girls could really get anywhere near him; all males seemed to be... rivals. And Izanami... I don't even know if that is her real name._

The glowing orbs shut, and one low breath was heard in the quiet.

_And if that is all I know of them; what could they know about me?_

His clock ticked in the suffocating lack of noise. A little, warning noise that resembled the clunk of sand grains at the bottom of an hourglass. Little by little, it was moving too fast.

_How can we work together without even _knowing _each other?_

Sure, they had been an official team for the past four months and spent almost every living moment training or on D-rank missions. They had been forced to cooperate for a common goal.

_But we are not a team._

Guilt reared up and bared its fangs in his stomach. If only he hadn't antagonized Sakumo so much; if only he had been more patient with Izanami...

His eyes reopened with a snap, two pools basking in moonlight and churning with deep determination.

"It does not matter how much I like or know about my teammates." His hair seemed white in the silver light. "I will protect them if anything happens."

The vow calmed him, quelling the guilt residing in his gut and allowing weariness to finally begin its toll.

_Maybe I will go talk to Koharu tomorrow._

* * *

Amaterasu stayed behind her gray, cloudy veil on the appointed day. The dreary overcast, dry and breezy, caused her brow to furrow and lips to twist down.

It was a bad sign—the lack of sun or storm. It only meant trouble.

"Hey, what are you sulking about?" Jiraiya stuck his face inches from hers and had she been anyone else; Little Red would probably have reacted poorly to that.

As it was, the gennin didn't flinch but brushed him off easily. "Nothing."

Wary, the red-streaked sanin retreated with a final glance at his only female student.

_Why do kunoichi have to be such pains? _The ivory-haired shinobi mentally sighed, thinking of a certain blond who had proven to be just as bothersome.

_The gods must hate me. Tsunade and Izanami?_

However the approach of his third student broke his inner empathy. Brown eyes flashed. "Arashi, you are just on time. All prepared?"

The boy bowed. "My apologies for making you wait. I am all ready, sensei."

Jiraiya waved it off carelessly. "Yeah, yeah. Well, if you're all ready to go; let's get a move on it. It'll take us at least four days at your pace to reach the destination."

"That's trusting you can read the map right." A voice murmured from behind him.

The frog summoner's visage broke into one of outrage before regaining a false composure. "Hatake,"

His fist came crashing down none-to-lightly on the commenter.

"Just try and say that again."

With more of a bruised ego then head, the purple-eyed shinobi retreated to under-the-breath comments.

"Stupid bastard calls himself a teacher... I'll knock his fat ass from that high throne..."

"Sakumo, would you please refrain from insulting our teacher." Uzumaki asked softly.

His comrade threw a glance. "I suppose if it is too delicate for you, _hidosugiru akarui, _then I can stop."

He blinked a the new nickname, but gave a hidden smile. "Thank you then, _ikkou_ _akarui."  
_The young shinobi made a scoffing noise, but there was a trace smirk under his longer silver bangs.

Jiraiya smirked knowingly and made a humphing sound before turning back toward the path. However, the kunoichi blinked in... surprise?

"Hidosugiru akarui and ikkou akarui ... too bright and not bright?"

A lilac orb winked at her. "Well you are the one who gave us these names, are you not Izanami?"

She didn't reply, but kept looking at the duo with that strangely shallow imitation of emotion.

Their sensei sighed. _It's going to be a long trip._

* * *

The clouds held their heavy burden well into the night, when the four travelers stopped to make camp.

Arashi laid the last boughs of tinder in a pile and began to organize them into the tepee formation while Jiraiya set up the tents. As he worked carefully in the failing light; his fair-haired companion returned from the river where he had gone to collect water.

A dangerous gleam lit his violet eyes as Sakumo watched the other shinobi.

"Hey hidosugiru akarui, move."

"Huh?" The blond turned in time to spot a stream of fire heading towards him.

In a fast step, Arashi cleared the deadly path and managed to land, clothes ruffling and hair swinging. The wood ignited, creating a roaring bonfire before it kept going, heading straight toward the tents.

"Sensei!" His voice was heightened with fear.

The man moved so hastily it was hard to track. His hands formed a series of seals and then the water gathered in the bucket took the form of a water dragon, swallowing the fire jutsu whole before evaporating into a bath of blinding steam.

Uzumaki coughed into his sleeve, squinting to see the result amidst the fading grayness and growing darkness. Faint footsteps caught his attention and he turned around to face them.

Silver eyes blinked at the scene—a suddenly serious sensei, a determined if put-off gennin, and the other crouching some distance away.

"What happened?" The girl asked, still holding her wrapped bundle.

The frog sanin had never seemed so angry; it darkened his entire visage.

"Hatake here thought he would be a smart ass and light the fire with a Katon jutsu. However, the idiot couldn't control it and used too much power." The brown eyes were alight with the fire, as if it had been he who had swallowed it instead of the water creature. "So tell me kid, did that make you feel like a ninja? Almost burning your teammate to a crisp?"

Sakumo glared defiantly and found himself staring down the older shinobi, acutely aware of the throbbing mass of chakra he excreted. Finally, he turned away, hiding behind his cage of silver.

"Tch, whatever. He's fine, isn't he?"

Jiraiya continued to bore holes into his head before stiffly switching to the other boy. "You alright?"

Slowly, gaze on the black-clad figure, the too-bright boy nodded. "I am fine sensei. Are you alright?"

The shadow lifted easily off his face and he was once again a joking pervert as he brushed past and ruffled the golden hair with a laugh. "Ha, it'll take more than a second-rate Katon to hurt me. Now then, Izanami, what do you have?"

The red-head once again focused on her teacher. She unfolded the gray cloth to reveal four decent-sized, white-bellied fish. She pushed up the offering.

"Food." One of the creatures gave another flip of the navy fin.

The elder ninja clapped his hands excitedly, accepting the bundle and patting her on the head lightly with a look of ecstasy on his face.

"Well this is certainly better than dried up ramen. Knew we kept you around for some reason, Izanami."

As the white-haired man made his way back to the fire, skewering the fish and smiling; Arashi had a slightly crestfallen look on his face.

"But I like ramen."

* * *

They traveled by day on the road, and slept in the forest by night. Jiraiya pushed his team at a fast, bearable pace. They were good little troopers, what with Sakumo going temporarily mute after last night's incident. With any luck, they would make it to their client by tomorrow night.

Fed and warm by the fire, Arashi watched from his sleeping back as the silver-haired boy once again took first watch, staring aimlessly into the dancing flames with his hands folded under his head. He frowned, reading his teammate's sullen behavior from the night before.

"If you are concerned, you should go talk to him."

The golden shinobi blinked in surprise from the toneless voice beside him. "What?"

She wasn't facing him in her sleeping bag, and didn't seem to feel the need to turn at all as she spoke. "His condition is bothering you. In order to fix that, you should speak with him."

Despite the lack of soul behind her words, the blue-eyed boy gave a soft smile before returning his gaze to their sulking guard. "Are you worried about him, Izanami?"

The pale face shifted to meet his look. "Why should I be?"

The gennin sighed gently and then shook his head; standing up. "He's your teammate, Izanami. We all have to look out for each other."

Arashi left her with those words, moving the cloth flap that served as a door for him to step into the chilly outside.

The firelight sharpened the shinobi's features. Shadows ran along his straight nose and hollowed out the area between cheek and eye bones. The taut skin of his neck and chin seemed lengthened, and the garnet hue caused his hair to seem a washed-out copper. The amethyst pools had shifted to fuchsia as they contemplated the inferno.

Hatake made no movement as he heard the approaching steps, and the other gennin sat silently beside him, eyes staying their same miraculous shade of blue as he searched the campfire for words. A minute passed, and then another.

The tension began to wash out of them, transforming into an easier companionship under the night. Finally, one of them spoke.

"There are no stars out tonight." The blond shinobi was looking upwards to the ebony skill of the heavens.

"Stupid. Is that the best way you can think of to start a conversation?"

Uzumaki stared back down, that gentle sloping smile on his features; which was half-obscured by the shadows. "At least I did begin a conversation. It is more than you can say."

The paler youth glanced away, hiding once again behind silver bars without commenting.

"I am not angry with you."

The black-clad nin snarled. "You have no right to be angry..." As he progressed his volume lessened and his attention shifted back to the withering fire. "...but I would be—am angry."

"Well then I suppose you should be glad that I am not like you." The preteen was still smiling. "We are all just learning, Sakumo. It is only human to make mistakes. Next time, just try to give me a warning sooner, alright?"

The look of surprise gave way to a bemused expression on the other's face. "You really are a sap... hidosugiru akarui."

His teammate chuckled. "Only trying to make up for your heartlessness, ikkou akarui."

Sakumo startled to give a muffled laughter at this, and soon both orphans were smoldering the sounds behind their hands and in their shirts so as not to wake the rest of the team.

A pair of brown eyes watched the pair shake and felt a short chuckle escape his own lips. He leaned against a tree, using darkness as a cover for his bright features. "Well, I suppose I should do something about that brat's jutsu... Hm, I think its time to teach you kids chakra control."

Jiraiya eyed the two again, and wondered in the quiet.

_Just maybe... they can really make it as a team._

* * *

_"We all have to look out for each other." _The kunoichi bit the inside of her cheek as her the words pounded into her head again.

They were causing a headache and distracting her from her observations. The gray-eyed girl was sure she was missing some very distinct symbol, an important message. However, every time she tried to focus on it...

_"We all have to look out for each other." _His voice, again. Annoying, all together too-bright words.

_What do they mean anyway? _Protect people, it was a strange concept. From all she could recall; you were supposed to ensure your life was safe and not worry about anyone else.

But then again, even these remembrances, as if encoded in her being; had begun to upturn and sift in the sea of change.

_What is all this?_

She bit harder, and blood poured into her mouth. Instantly, the taste calmed her. The abandoned preteen felt the pain subside and allowed the words to drift away. The red-haired girl focused on her environment, noticing the world outside her mind again.

Jiraiya was talking to a scrawny looking man ahead, while Arashi and Sakumo listened in intently. They were standing outside of a little shanty. In fact, they were in a town.

"This is it!" The white-haired author beamed at his students. "You brats ready to get to work?"

The thin man stepped forward, bowing. "Thank you all for coming. I am very grateful."

Silver eyes sharpened. Distracted or not, the kunoichi could read the man's aura as easily as if it was painted in the sky.

_He is hiding something._

* * *

**A/N: I know the preview seemed like more action, but getting the team there took more time then I thought and I wanted to get an update out to you. The next one is the actual mission, promise!**

******Attach little hearts and bows to your Reviews because it's Valentine's Day!**


	5. Author's Note

To All Readers:

My apologies ahead for any inconvenience, but_ Letters to Moirae_ is going to be re-edited. I didn't like the allusions in the beginning or the progression of the story itself. However, it will NOT BE DELETED!!! I am just going to re-update the chapters and then continue on from there.

Thank you for your time and continued support.

-midnightdragoness


End file.
